


All good things

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [7]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Look more angst, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: "My contract isn't for life, Artemis."





	All good things

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of eight drabbles responding to the dictionary definitions of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
>  **Lapse,** _verb (1):_ (of a contract, an agreement, etc.) to be no longer valid because the period of time that it lasts has come to an end

"My contract isn't for life, Artemis."

"But–"

"My contract," interrupted Butler, speaking as though the very words were tearing his heart out of his own chest, "takes me through until either one of us no longer believes that I am capable of defending you."

"Butler, I–"

"I'm not capable anymore. Madame Ko only confirmed what we both already knew."

"Butler, I don't want you–"

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I can't stay."

Artemis's vision blurred slightly and the image of his bodyguard standing before him wavered.

At length, he nodded.

In a shaky hand, Artemis made out the severance cheque to _Domovoi_.


End file.
